The Magic Begins
Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts The team were on boats. "Hogwarts sounds fun, Doesn't it Ri Dae-Jung?" Marie said Ri Dae-Jung, her male Another counterpart. He nodded. Then the boats arrived at the castle. "Hello, I am Professor Jo Frost, Come with me, students!" She introduced. She leaded the students to the Great Hall. "You will be sorted into the following houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." She said to them. They saw the sorting hat. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Jo said. "Chaiko, Reicheru." She called out. A young female with long dark hair came up and sat on the stool, and Jo placed the sorting hat on her head. "Hmm, I know the perfect place for you...." the hat said. She waited patiently. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced, the Slytherin table clapped and she went over to it. "Otter, Sophie." She called. Sophie came and Jo put the sorting hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced. "Ri Dae-Jung!" She called. A young Asian boy went up and sat on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced as he went over to the Slytherin table. "Tachimi, Maria." She called. A Japanese-American girl who looked too much like a male went and sat on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, and she sat on the table. "Cloud, Mei." A Chinese girl holding a plush of a robotic two-tailed cat went up and sat on the stool. The school agreed she could bring her doll in as long as it stayed in the common room. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, and she sat on the Slytherin table. A few minutes later, Ri Min-Li was put in Slytherin, Marie Lara-Rutter was put in Ravenclaw, Mark Lara-Rutter was put in Hufflepuff, Wei Zhenghan was put in Slytherin, Mulan Maozhi was put in Ravenclaw, and Jiao Xion was put in Hufflepuff. "Hiro Shinozawa." Jo called. A bespectacled Japanese male went to the sorting hat. "Another Shinozawa, better be, Slytherin!" The hat called out. Catherine the Spellcaster, a young, goofy red-haired girl watched as students, one by one, were being sorted. "Dietrich Fech!" She called out. Dietrich went over and sat down. "Oh, I know, Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat said before Dietrich went over to the Ravenclaw table. "Joseph McNamara!" Jo called out. A dark-haired male timidly walked over to the stool and sat down. His father Michael was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was blind. The man was sorted into Slytherin and his wife Aofie was in Ravenclaw. "Hm, You could be a Hufflepuff, but, I think I know the perfect place for you.....RAVENCLAW!" The old hat said. "Saoirse McNamara!" Jo called out. Joseph watched as his twin sister was called up. "You must deeply care for your brother, even though you don't have most traits, you are intelligent but wouldn't be considered a book reader, but, RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. After the sorting ceremony, the fifth-years led the recently sorted to their dorms. Chapter 1: Potions Chapter 2: Defense Against Dark Arts It was a Slytherin-Ravenclaw class, the first-years sat and Michael McNamara walk in. ”Okay, even though you all just started Hogwarts, lemme say one thing, Don’t hit on me, I’m married, and one more thing, just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t do this class.” Michael said. ”What’s wrong with your father?” Maria asked. ”He’s blind, he has a condition that causes increasingly poor vision in sunlight.” Saoirse replied. Category:Supernannya: Hogwarts AU series